Flores de Saitama
by asaitamalegustaeludon
Summary: Genos es un abejorro salvaje que encuentra un sendero de bellas flores, y Saitama es un hada que cuida del jardín, que pasa cuando estos dos seres se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

Zumbando tranquilamente por los amplios jardines de otoño, se encontraba volando un singular abejorro salvaje, su nombre era Genos, a diferencia de las abejas, el no andaba en enjambres con sus compañeros, acostumbrado a vivir por su cuenta, recolectando el néctar de las flores y cosechar su propia miel, siempre vagaba por el mundo en busca de deliciosas mieles que comer, no tenía hogar en particular, pero no era problema para un abejorro salvaje y fuerte como el, se dedicaba solo a recorrer el mundo con el objetivo de sorber de todas las flores para hacer la miel más rica.

Un dia mientras volaba por los senderos de coloridas flores en busca de dulces florescencias para suministrarse, encontró bellos jardines llenos de vegetación, como ya estaba cerca de la época de invierno donde la comida es escaza, Genos decidió recolectar suficientes provisiones para su hibernación, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de colmenas de abejas por doquier, los abejorros y las abejas no solían llevarse muy bien, Genos suspiro, siempre en estas épocas antes de la escases de comida, las abejas acaparaban todas las flores, así que optó por buscar en otro lado.

Fue entonces que inicio un viaje largo, recorriendo más distancia de la que había llegado,

Y esta vez Genos encontró un bosque místico que no había recorrido antes, un bosque salvaje y abundante, seguramente habría muchas especies de flores y también insectos peligrosos, pero el gustaba de los retos y el peligro, después de todo, también era un insecto salvaje.

Se adentró en aquel bosque y después de pasar por los terrenos frondosos y telarañas que apenas pudo librar, llego a una parte más iluminada por el sol encontró ahi un hermoso sendero de lindas florecitas amarillas con rojo en el centro, nunca había visto tales flores,

-bien, tengo mucho que recolectar de estas flores frescas, que bueno que decidí irme por este rumbo- se dijo orgulloso por encontrar tan bonito jardín de flores vírgenes.

Voló tranquilamente mirando a su alrededor todas la plantas.

Hasta que de repente una luz cegó sus ojos, ahí estaba una flor de entre la multitud, destellaba una luz reflejada por el sol, Genos fue atraído por ese destello muy brillante y fue hasta alla, y cuando se acercó, ahí estaba, un pequeño ser de su mismo tamaño, se estiraba de sus extremidades mientras los pétalos se abrían dejando ver su cuerpo y tallos verdosos se desenrollaban de su cintura, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue esa hermosa calva brillante,

Genos zumbo de nerviosismo, la creatura era realmente bella, se acercó más, el ser volteo a mirarlo con un rostro neutro, y eso era más llamativo, de repente le llego una fragancia exquisita, un tentador aroma olor a flores y miel que departo su apetito, zumbo y tembló al mismo tiempo, el ser reposaba sentado en el centro de la flor, Genos tembló un poco sintiéndose muy atraído por ese olor, el ser lo miro fijamente

"bzzzzzz"

No pudo seguir pensando mas, el olor fuerte lleno sus fosas nasales, un olor tan dulce jamás conocido, eran las flores?, no, ninguna flor podría tener una fragancia tan esquicito,

El ser ladeo su cabeza confundido pensado por qué lo miraba tanto ese insecto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Genos se le echo en sima abrazándolo, el ser se sorprendió por el repentino acto y mas porque estaba frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, creyó que intentaba atacarlo, asi que le dio un fuerte golpetazo al insecto,

-QUE CREES QUE HACES ABEJA TONTA!-

El golpe fue tan fuerte que le hiso sacar baba negra y desplomarse hasta el suelo. El ser misterioso mostraba una cara molesta enseñando sus dientes

Un momento después Genos volvió a elevarse y se puso delante del ser que lo miraba molesto mientras tapaba su cuerpo desudo con un pétalo de flor

-mis disculpas señor de las flores, actué con mis instintos naturales- se disculpaba haciendo una reverencia

-quien eres tu?, y que haces aquí?- dijo el ser cruzándose de brazos

-discúlpame, soy un abejorro que trabaja de manera independiente recolectando miel, mi nombre es Genos, por favor dígame su nombre bella mariposa- la voz de Genos se oía muy interesada, el ser lo miro simplemente alzando una ceja para luego contestar

-no soy una mariposa, soy un hada que cuida de las flores de Saitama, y mi nombre es Saitama también-

-Saitama- Genos repito con somnolencia, se paró en uno de los pétalos y se inclinó ante el hada -un bello nombre, para un bello ser-

Saitama solo se le quedo viendo con algo de miedo, luego se levantó y agito sus alas para elevarse

-y que haces aquí?,- pregunto Saitama, esa era la primera vez que un insecto como esos se adentraba en el jardín que era su hogar, pero principalmente porque nadie venia a su jardín porque era demasiado oculto y todo camino a su alrededor estaba repleto de arañas que atrapaban a los insectos pequeños, o las ramas de los arboles daba una referencia a un bosque tenebroso.

-ho!, es cierto, estas flores tienen bastante polen para abastecerme, podría tomar un poco de ellas?- pregunto, ante eso el calvo volvió a adaptar su rostro neutro

-ha, si claro, eres un polinizador verdad?, puedes tomar lo que necesites-

-gracias!-

-solo no te acerques a mi ok?- le dijo el hada

-si!-

Genos prosiguió a volar a todas las flores, trabajando mientras a ratos le echaba la mirada a Saitama, que solo podía mirarlo con molestia, desconfiaba de ese insecto.

….

Después de un rato Genos termino de recolectar la miel de las flores y volvió de nuevo con Saitama para agradecerle, este se encontraba tranquilamente descansando en una florecita

-muchas gracias Saitama san por haberme ofrecido de tus flores!- exclamo

-a si, de nada- dijo sin interés y sin dirigirle la mirada

El rubio se inclinó en señal de despedida, y emprendió su rumbo de regreso, pero la verdad pensaba no alejarse tanto y volver al jardín, y en vista de que era un jardín puro, no tendría nada que perder si se abastecía solo de esas lindas flores, pero sobretodo porque…..

El ser le había llamado mucho la atención

"Saitama"


	2. Chapter 2

Saitama se encontraba con una expresión entre molesta y cansada, desde la flor en la que estaba sentado veía aproximarse al abejorro de hace dos días, no es que le molestara que viniera, solo no estaba acostumbrado a las visitas

-Holas Saitama san!- saludo el rubio alzando sus manos

-realmente has venido otra vez- menciono sin emoción

-necesitaba más polen, así que volví, como ha estado?- la sonrisa del insecto era algo inquietante

-supongo que bien, vienes a tomar de mis flores otra vez?-

-eso, pero disfruto observarlo mientras lo hago- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-no te acerques a mi, haz lo que tengas que hacer en silencio ok- dijo el hada volando tranquilamente hacia otro lado, Genos lo siguió con la mirada, realmente le gustaban las pocas expresiones del calvo, sonrió divertido.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Genos termino de llenar su cuerpo con el polen de las flores y decidió quedarse un rato más mientras hacia un poco de miel, pensando en Saitama claro, el rubio se deleitaba observando a Saitama cuidar de sus flores, se metía a un pequeño charco de agua a mojar su cuerpo y alas para luego volar a sus flores y regarlas una a una mientras se sacudía,

-haaaa,- suspiro el abejorro con los ojos puestos sobre el hada, quien al sentir la mirada del rubio, solo se giro y volvió a sus deberes.

Asi pasaron unos días, Genos venia cada dos o tres días, siempre energico y saludando a Saitama, quien solo lo miraba con molestia, no era común que los insectos vinieran tan tranquilamente a su jardin.

Generalmente las hadas no se dejaban ver, pero Saitama, en una de sus pláticas con Genos, le dijo que el vivía apartado de las demás hadas, que se encargaban de diferentes cosas, pero él era muy perezoso, hasta para sus compañeros él era muy extraño, al pensar que no poseía ningún don, las hadas poseían algún tipo de magia, cualquiera que la naturaleza les concediera, pero para Saitama, por alguna razón no supo cuál era su poder hasta pensar que no tenía dones, el solo se dedicaba a cuidar de su jardín, y vaya que lo hacía muy bien, era el jardín más hermoso que Genos nunca había visto.

Por su parte Genos se sentía a gusto ahí, cada vez su tiempo en el sendero era más largo, hasta algunas veces se quedaba a dormir aunque lejos de Saitama por supuesto

-¿Por qué no andas en enjambres como las demás abejas?- preguntaba el hada sentado al lado del insecto mientras comían algunas provisiones, Saitama comia de una pequeña fruta y Genos solo de su miel

-que no soy una abeja, los abejorros somos más independientes que ellas, antes solía ser parte de un enjambre, pero un incendio en el bosque quemo nuestro nido, y ya no había nadie cuando regrese de trabajar, después de eso no busque otro nido y me dedique a vivir por mi cuenta-

-ho, bueno, supongo que esta bien, pero no es difícil así?-

-no, ya me acostumbre, no dependo de nadie mas-

-hmm…. oye a propósito, no te cansas de comer siempre lo mismo?- dijo viendo el pequeño pétalo lleno de miel que tenía el rubio

-claro que no, el polen y la miel es lo más delicioso que existe- decía un poco más apasionado de solo pensar en la dulzura de las mieles que probaba – ha, pero, las hadas comen de todos los frutos verdad?-

-si supongo, aunque suelo comer solo de estas vallas ya que están cerca de mi jardín-

-qué hay de los otros frutos del bosque?-

-los como de vez en cuando, pero siempre hay insectos que me molestan cuando quiero uno, los consigo pero prefiero no molestarlos y no alejarme tanto de mi jardín-

-en serio?, si quiere puedo recoger algunos para usted!- dijo animado pensando en que eso podria complacer al calvo

-he?, no, no es necesario…..-

-no se preocupe, le traeré los frutos que guste siempre, espera aquí por favor, no tardo- dijo el abejorro ya dispuesto a retirarse, agito sus alas listo para volar hacia el bosque, Saitama protesto pero el otro ya se había ido a toda prisa, el hada suspiro cansado, al menos podría acompañarlo, los insectos generalmente eran muy peligroso, así que también voló tratando de alcanzarlo.

….

Llegaron hasta los terrenos de plantas y hierbas, pasando por terrenos frondosos y ramas gruesas,

-ahí están las moras- anuncio el rubio señalando el fruto azul, voló hacia arriba para alcanzarlos pero Saitama lo llamo

-espera Genos!-

Cuando reacciono, se dio cuenta de la presencia de una manta invisible y ya no pudo moverse

-que…que es esto?- era una telaraña en la que quedó atorado y pudo ver como se aproximaba una grandísima araña negra, Genos trato de moverse pero estaba muy pegado a los finos hilos

-que hace un abejorro en mi territorio?- dijo la araña con voz aguda, tenia un color negro brillante con extrañas líneas moradas en su cola

-tranquilo Sonic, solo queremos un poco de moras!- exclamo Satama desde abajo

-haa, Saitama, ¿Cuándo podré capturarte en una de mis trampas?, anhelo probar tu exquisita sangre de hada- su forma de hablar y su sonrisa de tiburón mientras se acercaba al calvo hicieron enojar al abejorro, que con esfuerzo se pudo soltar de los hilos, pero la araña fue rápida y lo tomo envolviéndolo en su red

-déjalo Sonic, solo quiero un poco de las moras- volvió a insistir el calvo

-si me dejas probarte te lo devolveré-

-gha…-

Genos se molesto por la forma en que esa araña hablaba al hada, no lo soporto y encima decía cosas extrañas de probarlo, zumbo lo mas fuerte que pudo, causando una vibración que obligo a la araña a soltarlo, así Genos pudo sacar de su pelo un pequeño pico de rama y atacar a la araña con eso, Saitama voló para ayudar al rubio mientras distraía al arácnido y ambos pudieron librarse de ella, que solo gruño y grito al hada que la próxima lo atraparía.

Saitama y Genos huyeron de ahí volando, habían tomado un poco de las moras, Saitama no pudo evitar reírse por eso, jamas un viaje a conseguir alimento habia sido tan divertido

-hahahhahaha, eso fue divertido-

-lo fue!-

-oye, creí que los machos como tú no tenían aguijón- dijo curioso el calvo

-no lo tenemos, pero cuando empecé a vivir solo, tenía que tener medio con los cuales defenderme- explico

-bueno, también fue peligroso, ese Sonic es muy molesto a veces, regresemos antes de toparnos con mas de ellos-

-si!-

Saitama voló de regreso a su jardín, Genos estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, pero cuando el hada paso a su lado, volvió a llegarle esa fragancia tentadora a su nariz y fue como cámara lenta mientras disfrutaba del olor

-oye, vas a venir?- dijo Saitama

-ha si-

Genos despertó de su sueño nítido, se quedó pensando un poco,

"anhelo probar tu exquisita sangre de hada" eso era lo que dijo esa araña, le molestaba, alguien mas sabia de la dulzura de Saitama…. Ho es que ya le había chupado la sangre?

-mmhh- negó con la cabeza sacándose esas ideas, tal vez luego le preguntaría al calvo, volo de prisa alcanzando a Saitama.


End file.
